


Like Bonnie And Clyde

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Has Ruined My Life [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, criminals, leonard snart cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The grenade launcher was heavy, but you were used to it by now.





	Like Bonnie And Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Can you write anoth snart x reader. Like maybe the both a criminals and are dating.

You reloaded your gun, smirking as you paralysed yet another guard. You heard the fire gun and the ice gun of your colleagues behind you.

The heist had gone wrong. It had turned out to be a trap. Neither of you would go out without a fight. Of course, you had to get out of there, but first you needed to have a little fun. 

You jumped onto the back of the truck you had brought here, putting down your stun-gun to get your favourite piece. The grenade launcher was heavy, but you were used to it by now. The car started moving, quickly moving away from the cop cars. You fired your beauty again and again, missing every time due to Rorys lacking driving skills.

"Dear, can you tell our driver not to drive like a lunatic? It's very hard to hit our fans like this!", you yelled over your shoulder, barely keeping yourself on the truck. 

Yeah, you and Leonard Snart - or Captain Cold - were dating. Had been for several years. You had met on a heist, and after fighting over who got to keep the money, you decided to just split it. You worked together more currently, and fell in love shortly after. 

And Rory had to deal with your combined sass.

"I don't know, dear. Can I?" You rolled your eyes at his answer, shooting another grenade. 

You liked to think of Leonard and yourself as a couple like Bonnie and Clyde - just without their tragic end.

Gunshots ripped you from your thoughts. Cursing, you ducked down, barely evading the bullets. 

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get away from the cops! But if you want I can just slow down!" 

"Shut it!", you yelled back at Rory. Blindly firing yet another grenade. 

You had gotten away somehow. The police had been quite relentless, and were surely searching all over the town for the three of you. You had escaped into a safe house.

A sigh left your lips as you pulled your jacket off. A burning pain from your arm made you hiss under you breath. Your eyes scanned the wound. Luckily, the bullet hadn't pierced your arm entirely, but had only glanced the flesh. Still, it hurt like a bitch now that you noticed. 

"They got you.", Leonard grumbled, moving you so you sat down on a chair. He got some supplies and started treating the wound carefully.

To most people Leonard seemed calm, cold even. They didn't know him, though. Not like you, or Rory, or his sister did. He did everything for the people he loved, and couldn't care less about anyones opinion of his relationship with you. Well, maybe Lisa could have kept him from dating you, but she was pretty much your best friend from the start. 

Leonard finished up your arm, leaning down to press a kiss against your temple. That wasn't good enough for you though, so you reached up and pulled him down for a real kiss. Of course, that was when Rory decided to show his face.

"Ugh", he groaned. "Get a room you two!"

You smirked, turning your head so you were looking at him, a mischievous glint in your eyes. 

"Oh, we will. Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
